User blog:LittleBucko/David's Backstory
21 Years Ago I walked into a cave, I clutched Arcane tighly in my hand. It's here, I know it is. And when I find it, I'll slay it. I thought as I walked deeper into the cave. I heard breathing, something large. I clutched my sword tighter and walked slower. My ears pircked up and listened hard. I saw it, There it is... I walked closer and made sure the it was asleep. I raised my sword and brought it down. It woke up and roared in pain. Feels painful, doesn't it? You deserve every bit of it for helping to kill her. I will avenge you Dalena. It got up and roared, it ran at me and I ran at it. "You're going to pay for your crimes!" I shouted. Few Years later... I stumbled towards a huge building. If I go there, I'll be safe and I can rest. I opened the door and saw loads of people walking around and talking. There's so many people, far more than I expected... I collapsed from physical exhaustion. I groaned as I woke up, I saw a girl with glasses looking worried. "Hey," The girl started first. "Hey," I answered back. I tried to remember what happened in the past. "You look kinda cute," The girl said. I turned hot. She noticed she said it out loud and turned red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- It's just... Never mind..." "Ok? What's your name?" "Lucero," "Well Lucero, I'm on my way out," "No!" "Pardon?" "Don't leave me!" Lucero whined. "Why not?" "I'll be alone again..." I paused. ''It won't hurt...'' "I also cleaned this for you!" Lucero said brightly when I nodded. She placed down my shield in front of me. "It was covered in blood so I washed it for you! Now it looks shiny!" I smiled. "Thank you Lucero," "Call me Lucy," "Ok then Lucy," She paused. "Why were you in such a bad condition?" I thought over my answer. "I slayed a dragon," "Wow! You don't meet anyone who can do that!" I smiled. "Thanks, I feel so much better thanks to you," She blushed. "Aww, it was nothing!" "You want food?"' I looked at my stomach. It growled. She laughed, "I can cook some food for you anyway..."' I tilted my head, "How old are you?" She stopped, "I'm 15..." I stayed silent as she cooked some food, Something good is definetly gonna taste good. I thought when I smelled the food. She put the food in front of me and I scooped up the soup and sipped it. my eyes widened as I was greeted by an amazing flavor with great texture. Lucero was staring at me with a dreamy look and I said, "This tastes amazing!" She smiled, "Thanks David!" I devoured the soup and was suprised when I found out there was no more soup in the bowl. Lucero noticed and then asked, "You want more David?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, then..." She said slyly. "Well... what?" "I'll give you more if-" "If what?" "You kiss my cheek!" She said. I cheeks turned hot. "Umm..." I thought over the pros and cons and sighed. I got up, walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. She giggled and scooped up more soup, she handed it to me blushing. I took the soup and sat back down. I started eating again but I noticed something, "You're not eating anything Lucy, is that ok?" She smiled, "It's ok, as long as you are doing fine is what matters to me!" I folded my arms, "You're eating something, I'm going out and catch something to eat. Ok?" She nodded and said, "But-" "But?" "I have to come with you!" She said brightly. I sighed, "We only met a couple minutes and you want to go hunting with me. Oh why not." Lucero grabbed a bag and opened it. She pulled out something and handed it to me. "Put it on!" She said. I looked around. "Where do I change?" "Here," "Here?" "Yes silly, here," "No privacy?" "Not anymore!" I sighed. I took off my shirt and put a new one on. I looked at Lucero and saw something glint in her eyes. "Alright, what are you thinking?" David said smirking. She turned red, "It's just that, I never knew under that shirt you had..." She turned redder. "Muscles?" I finished. She nodded. I laughed, "It's only right since I work out some times..." I changed fully but there was one more thing, I looked down at it. "What's this?" "Try it on," Lucero said smiling. I put the coat around me and looked at it. "Wow," "It suits you!" Lucero said. "Thanks!" I said as I strapped on my sword to my back. Lucero tilted her head. "What's that swords name?" She asked nodding towards the greatsword on my back. I grabbed it and pulled it out. "It's name is Tachyon!" Lucero walked toward the door and opened it. "C'mon!" She said urging me. I walked out the door, "Aren't you going to have any weapons?" She shook her head. "I'm a caster-type mage, I don't need weapons. Besides, I'll only melt weapons..." I shrugged and walked off to the forest, and Lucero trailed behind. Category:Blog posts